Dispiacere
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ele encarou aquelas lápides. Ela encarou aquela lápide. E ambos se encararam. E ambos encararam todas aquelas lápides. x MISA & NEAR, gen x


**Sumário: **Ele encarou aquelas lápides. Ela encarou aquela lápide. E ambos se encararam. E ambos encararam todas aquelas lápides.

**Death Note pertence a dois _caras_ que eu posso afirmar que não sou eu -mulher-**

**Fanfic betada por Chibi Anne.**

* * *

**Dispiacere**

Ele encara o chão. Não há nada em seus olhos além de nada. Uma imensidão escura de nada, mas que devia ser uma imensidão marrom-escuro de nada.

Seus olhos estão de luto.

**X**

Ela anda pelo cemitério com uma roupa conservadora. Ela não é conservadora, mas a pessoa que visita é. Então não importa, ela tem que ser conservadora pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Ela está de luto.

**X**

Não há brinquedos na sua mão. Não há nada além de uma pequena peça de quebra-cabeça. Uma peça não é brinquedo e ele não leva brinquedos lá. Porque é um lugar _sagrado_.

Porque nenhum deles gosta de brinquedos.

**X**

Ela leva em sua mão um pequeno buquê de flores brancas. Narciso e lírios. Porque ela é narcisista e ele não. Mas ela não sabia que ele é narcisista. Mas ela sabe que ele não gosta de ter ela ali.

Mas ela não liga.

**X**

Ele sente o frio, mas não sente frio. Nunca sente nada, e naquele momento era igual. Estava parado, sem frio, no frio. Parado como uma estátua.

Uma estátua fria no frio, mas que não sente frio.

**X**

Ela dá passos bonitos, como se aquele caminho fosse uma passarela. Não era uma passarela, mas ela não consegue mudar. Porque ele gosta de vê-la assim, mas a verdade é que ele a odeia ver assim.

Mas ela continua a não ligar para a opinião dele.

**X**

Seus pés estão sujos de terra, porque ele não usa sapatos. Se usasse, seriam botas, mas ele não gosta de botas. Se usasse, eles ficariam bravos com ele. Porque alguns usam e outros não.

Então ele fica sem botas e descalço, sujando seus pés de terra.

**X**

O sapato incomoda, mas ela ignora. Ignora muitas coisas e os pedidos dele também. Ela quer visitá-lo, porque sabe que ninguém vai. Por que ninguém vai?

Ela não sabe.

**X**

Ele acidentalmente toca na grama. Não que fosse ruim, mas isso o faz lembrar de que também está vivo. Ele sempre esquece disso. E não há mais ninguém para lembrá-lo.

Por isso ele toca, acidentalmente, a grama. Para se lembrar.

**X**

Não tem sol nesse dia. Nunca tem sol quando ela vai. O sol não gosta dela e dele. Porque eles são especiais. Porque eles se amam. Mas isso é mentira e ela sabe.

E por isso não tem sol quando ela vai.

**X**

Ele se recusa a encará-los porque sabe que ainda não é hora. Apenas daqui a dez minutos. Não vai acontecer nada daqui a dez minutos, mas ele espera. Porque vai ser horário de tomar chá com todos eles.

Mas ele não gosta de chá.

**X**

Ela sabe muito bem para onde ir, por mais que ela sempre erre o caminho. Gosta de errar, porque sempre erra perto dele. E ele sempre mostra onde o erro está e o concerta.

Ele é sempre bonzinho com ela.

**X**

Cinco minutos. Faltam cinco minutos para o chá daquele dia. Ele ainda não gosta de chá e não vai tomar chá, mas gosta de vê-los tomar chá, porque todos eles gostam de chá, diferente dele.

Eles nunca tomaram chá junto dele.

**X**

Ela acha o caminho cinco minutos depois. Porque ela sempre acha o caminho do qual nunca se perdeu. Ela é responsável e não perde coisas. Mas o perdeu. O perdeu porque não foi culpa dela.

Nada é culpa dela.

**X**

Dois minutos e logo o chá estará na mesa. Mas não há mesa ali e ele não trouxe o chá. Mas terá chá do mesmo jeito, porque eles sempre trazem chá. Chá e doces.

Ele também não gosta de doces.

**X**

Ela olha as nuvens que existem no céu e fica extremamente chateada. Ela não gosta de nuvens, mas também não gosta de azul. Ela não gosta de muitas cores, além do preto.

Ele também gosta de preto.

**X**

Um minuto. E logo o chá vai começar. Ele já começa a ouvir os passos deles, porque eles dão passos. E ele também ouve os xingamentos e risadas, porque eles também xingam e riem.

Mas não para ele.

**X**

Os passos dela ficam ainda mais lentos, como se ficasse temerosa de ele não gostar da sua visita. Ele está sempre de mau humor, porque ele sabe o que aconteceu com ele.

Ela ainda não percebeu.

**X**

Zero minuto. E começou. E ele olha para as lápides, mas não há chá, nem doces, ou risadas, ou xingamentos. Não há nada além de lápides. Lápides com nomes.

Quillsh Wammy, Elle Lawliet, Mail Jeevas, Mihael Keehl.

**X**

E ela vê a lápide. E seus olhos marejam e as lágrimas caem. Ela está sozinha e ele não quer a sua visita. Mas ela vai mesmo assim, porque o ama demais. E ela logo lê o nome cravado na lápide.

Yagami Light.

**X**

Ele ignora a outra lápide, aquela que fica bem próximo a eles. Porque ele odeia aquele homem e sabe que ele morreu de um jeito inútil e levou todo mundo com ele.

Levou o mundo com ele.

(Yagami Light está ao lado).

**X**

Ela ignora as outras lápides, porque eles são os homens maus que mataram Light, e Light não era mal. E então Deus os matou com sua punição divina. E eles mereceram, porque eles são homens maus.

Homens maus, como todos os outros.

(Quillsh Wammy, Elle Lawliet, Mail Jeevas, Mihael Keehl estão ao lado).

**X**

Ele ouve os passos de mais uma pessoa e a ignora. Porque ela não foi convidada para o chá daquele dia. Mas ele se sente curioso, porque ninguém vai lá além dele.

E ele encara a pessoa.

**X**

Ela vê uma figura branca e pensa que é um fantasma. Ela não tem medo de fantasmas e avança, com coragem. As flores em suas mãos tremem com medo do fantasma. Ela fica curiosa sobre o fantasma.

E ela encara o fantasma.

**

* * *

**

Os olhares se encontraram e houve ainda mais silêncio. Um profundo, que machucava e até assustava. Olhos marrons em luto se encarando; cada um com um propósito igual e diferente.

Era um garoto branco.

Era uma menina loira.

Ele a conhecia.

Ela não sabia de onde ele tinha vindo.

O garoto branco não sentiu pena dela porque não sente nada. Mas, mesmo assim, sabia que ela estava lá porque também perdeu alguém. E, por mais que essa pessoa que morreu tenha levado o mundo todo com ela, ele sabia o que era perder alguém.

Ela o achou estranho, mas sabia que ela também não era normal. E percebeu, com dificuldade, que ele estava lá por aqueles homens maus. Talvez eles não fossem maus e cuidaseem daquela criança, que na verdade não era uma. E ela ficou com mais pena do menino do que dela mesma.

Ele a encarou.

Ela o encarou.

E ambos encararam as lápides.

Todas elas.

Encararam Quillsh Wammy, Elle Lawliet, Mail Jeevas, Mihael Keehl e Yagami Light.

Eles estavam sozinhos. Sem as pessoas _especiais_ de suas vidas.

Eles estavam sozinhos.

Mas, talvez – e só talvez -, nem tão sozinhos assim.

* * *

**N/A.:** Dispiacere é, tecnicamente, "Luto" em português (pode ser também amargura, mas é relacionado com "amargura" da perda).

Uma fanfic sobre o que ocorreu com a Misa e o Near após o final do mangá. Sem yaoi, apenas pequenos momentos LightMisa one-sided. E também, a coisa mais foda que já escrevi em minha vida, por enquanto. Acho que alguém possuiu meu corpo... -foge com o espírito (?)-

Sem mais o que dizer. –Olhos cheios de orgulho-

**Reviews?**


End file.
